Protective or hazardous duty garments are used in a variety of industries and settings to protect the wearer from adverse conditions such as heat, flames, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, vapors, fumes and the like. Accordingly, such garments may be prone to damage, wear, weakening, etc. Moreover, such damage, wear, weakening or the like can often occur in the extremities of the garment (i.e. the arms and/or legs) since the extremities may be the most exposed part of the garment.